


Panglossian

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud doesn't say anything tho, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: The WoL thinks about her visit to Gatetown and is not happy about it.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 3





	Panglossian

**Author's Note:**

> Generic, female WoL this time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Warrior of Light made the trek out of Gatetown, Alphinaud knowingly silent at her side. She’d refrained from having an outburst, opting to leave as soon as possible to develop a plan for getting into Eulmore instead of spending more time watching the poor scramble for a chance at some strange food called meol. It wasn’t even a proper meal but they looked to it as if it was worth gold. 

She gritted her teeth. It wasn’t just the meol that bothered her. The people who moved to the shambled village of Gatetown with dreams of being chosen as worthy of entering a city full of the rich and pompous were being panglossian; it was apparent that many of them would live out their days begging for scraps that come from Eulmore. 

She understood why Alphinaud had insisted that she visit. It was imperative now, that they get in Eulmore and find out exactly who or what is causing this disturbing imbalance of power and resources. 


End file.
